Sports contests are typically based on real-life team athletic competitions (e.g., football, baseball, basketball, hockey, soccer, rugby, etc.), real-life athletic competitions in which individuals compete (e.g., golf, tennis, automotive racing, etc.), and real-life sporting events involving animals (e.g., horse and dog racing).
Users may find it desirable to wager with one another based on real-life sporting events, for example, which of the sports contestants will win, what will the score at certain points in the game, etc. In particular, users may find it desirable to wager (e.g., with other users, through a wagering service) based on the outcomes of these real-life sporting events.
Therefore, a need remains for systems and methods that may efficiently generate substantially real-time wagering game or contest between users who are watching the same live sporting event, either while being presence in the event or while watching a broadcast of the same event on user's equipment (e.g., TV, smart-phone and the like). The sporting event can be an athletic competition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of efficiently generating substantially real-time wagering game or contest between users who are watching the same live sporting event.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.